


Don't Think You're Not Beautiful

by marizousbooty



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's not that confident in her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think You're Not Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Emizou here~ This is my first time writing a fic in a super duper long time so I apologize ahead of time for the crap quality I'm trying to get back into practice with a huGE fic Mari and I have planned for you guys. Please don't cry to hard over the terrible quality. Mari and I are in lOVE WITh fem!reigisa (reigisa in general) and I wanted to write a thing for them. Enjoy~ (I guess)

From the side it didn’t look all bad. A little flat in the chest but that’s okay. A perfectly round butt makes up for what she doesn’t have up top. Her arms are a little chubby and there’s stretch marks on her thighs but that’s okay … right?

The front view was a whole other story.

 

Turning to face the mirror fully Nagisa could see the little lines in her belly, especially the red one that ran between her “boobs” and belly button where her rolls are usually mushed together when she’s hunched over. A little swimming would get rid of that. Her hips are what caused major problems for her. They just flared out with that gross muffin top over her cute panties and then her thighs seemed to bulge. Stretch marks marred her inner thighs and down the outside of her legs like seams to a pair of gross jeans. Her pudgy tummy hung slightly over the waist band of her yellow polk-a-dot panties with the little bow on it and she hated it.

She hated how gross she looked. Hated how her cute underwear didn’t make her feel cute at all, but like some gross glob with a little bow on it. Like that made it any cuter.

Nagisa rubbed and pinched the flab of her stomach and attempted to suck it in. It looked a little better. Maybe if she trained herself to do that she won’t look nearly as bad. She attempted to suck in her tummy and puff out her small chest slightly and it looked a little better. Raising her chin and dropping her shoulders a bit made it look like she didn’t have as much as a round face and a longer neck. It started to hurt holding this position while Nagisa started to model in front of the full-length mirror like that. The small smile she managed to dig up dropped again when she dropped her posture.

God, she was so gross. How could anyone like her the stretch marks on her stomach and thighs were absolutely disgusting. Sadness crossed Nagisa’s face at those thoughts as she shook out her damp hair and turned to put on her clothes

“Nagisa-kun I brought the DVDs and extra blankets like you ask- I’M SO SORRY,” Rei spluttered and turned red in the face as she walked through Nagisa’s bedroom door, only to make a 180 and back out the door again.

“Rei-chan it’s alright! Come back in here I really don’t mind!” Nagisa waved her arms and tugged Rei back into her bedroom. Since it was Friday night, Nagisa has asked Rei to come over for a last minute sleepover and watch a new selection of movies she’d borrowed from some classmates. Rei refused the offer at first saying it was “Friday night and there was homework that needed to be done” but soon gave in due to Nagisa’s constant pestering.

“I should have knocked I’m so sorry to barge in like that I didn’t know you were in your intimacies,” Rei rambled on as she averted her eyes and adjusted her glasses, face as red as her frames. “I won’t look while you get dressed.”

Nagisa’s grin fell slightly at the sight.  “It’s fine really I don’t care we see each other almost butt naked in the locker rooms. Underwear is just like a dry bathing suit anyway.”

“No I won’t look. This is different than a bathing suit so please get dressed,” Rei still refused to look towards Nagisa, instead turning and looking at the ceiling, the bed, or the lamp on Nagisa’s nightstand. Everywhere but her.

Nagisa wanted her to look and erase any bad thought Nagisa just had running through her head a mere minute ago. She selfishly wanted her Rei-chan to clean all the disgusting thoughts about herself out of her head and replace them with her beautiful smile. Instead, a stronger part of her thought that Rei wouldn’t even say anything and even follow that saying “if you have nothing nice to say then don’t say anything at all”. She’d keep her mouth shut and kindly avert her eyes away from her. Nagisa’s too gross. Too ugly to be standing here almost completely naked and exposed in front of the one she loved.

Water dripped from her hair and onto her shoulders and down her back and made her shiver with the contact.

“Nagisa-kun, are you alright? Please put your clothes or else you’ll catch a cold,” Rei said softly.

“Rei-chan do you think I’m fat?” what a dumb question. Of course she’s fat. Anyone could see that.

Rei’s features softened and something reached her violet eyes that Nagisa couldn’t quite place.

“You are a little on the hefty side,” Rei said slowly, choosing her words carefully, “but in no ways is it shameful. You have a beautiful body and I honestly find it quite … “she trailed off, saying something under her breath that Nagisa couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?”

“I said sexually attractive,” Rei’s voice rose an octave and her face turned a shade darker at her own words.

Nagisa blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. Then she shook her head. “I’m not exactly a model. See, I have gross stretch marks and flab everywhere there’s nothing sexy about this.”

Rei’s head whipped around towards Nagisa and pushed up her glasses. “Nonsense those models you see on ads and magazines are merrily photoshopped and covered in an excessive amount of beauty products to meet society’s standards of ‘beauty’ and nothing is more repulsive than seeing those women twisted and contorted in ways that are physically impossible for the average human. Those women are literally unreal and absolutely fake and no one should ever,  _ever_ compare themselves to women on magazine covers especially you, Nagisa-kun. You are so, so beautiful already and there’s nothing in the world I can name that’s more beautiful than you.”

During Rei’s outburst she stepped closer and reached up to rest her hands on Nagisa’s hips. Nagisa was struck silent after Rei’s proclamation and could only gape up at her.

“Don’t ever think you’re not beautiful okay, Nagisa-kun?” Rei kissed her forehead the trailed kissed down her cheek, chin, chest, and stopped to leave a long kiss on her tummy, rubbing smooth circles into her hips. “Because you are; both inside and out and stretch marks and body fat is only natural so there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Rei-chan, I …” Nagisa didn’t know what to say.

“Now first get some clothes on so we could get those movies started. I, for one, don’t think we should watch about four of those movies you picked out earlier,” Rei said as she took Nagisa’s hands and led her gently to the bed to sit down while she retrieved Nagisa’s pajamas from where she’d thrown them on her desk and handed them to her.

“No we’re gonna watch all of those movies tonight and I’m gonna make sure you don’t fall asleep  _at all._ ” Nagisa grinned up at Rei as she pulled on her pajama shorts.

“ _Don’t you dare.”_

_“All seven of them Rei-chan_.”

Rei’s weird scream only made Nagisa’s grin widen, her earlier frets forgotten and Rei’s words were kept tucked away for when she’ll need them.


End file.
